


Perfect Morning

by ChristineP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Draco says good morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Morning

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the entire world of Harry Potter and everything contained inside of her books. I am making absolutely no money from this. I’m only using her characters for entertainment.

‘Perfect Morning’  
by: Christine

 

Harry woke up to the sun’s rays streaking across his eyes. Sitting up, he swung his feet over the side of the bed, the cool wooden surface of the floor making his feet a little cold. He let out a huge yawn, stretching his arms above his head and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, still feeling a bit tired, but otherwise refreshed. As Harry got up from their bed, he turned to gaze warmly at his sleeping lover—cuddled around a pillow and snoring lightly—he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and set them onto his face, removing his clothes and tossing them onto the floor for later washing.

He had gotten in late last night from work, which involved a whole lot of mind-numbingly boring paperwork, but it had to be done by the end of the day, and came home to find Draco already asleep in their bed. He had moved through their bedroom as quietly as he could, so as not to wake his lover, and went to bed himself, too tired to do anything but snuggle up to Draco and just sleep. He carefully tiptoed through the room to the bathroom, opening the door and pushing it behind him, not quite closing it all the way.

Moving to the tub, Harry pushed the curtain aside and bent over to turn the water on; that done, he moved to the sink, ran a hand along his face, and, feeling a bit of stubble growing along his chin and cheeks, pulled out his shaving kit. As the water in the shower warmed, fogging the bathroom from the heat, Harry swiped his hand across the mirror, removing some of the humidity from the surface and eyed his blurry reflection. He dabbed a bit of foam on his face and picking up his razor, he carefully swiped the blade over the angles of his jaw. Once he was finished, face smooth and soft, he put everything away.

Draco liked to keep their flat neat, prim and tidy, though, funnily enough, he himself was the one who did most of the daily cleaning. Harry removed his glasses, placing them onto the sink, and moved back to the shower, pulling the curtain closed as he got in. He flinched as the hot water stung his skin and adjusted it a bit, sighing, until it was just right.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Draco blearily opened his eyes, perking up at the sound of running water coming from across the room, and furrowed his brow in bewilderment. He hadn’t even noticed Harry coming home or going to bed last night, unless he had just come in? Draco raised his head off his pillow, feeling his hair matted on one side of his head and sticking up on the other. He looked at the spot Harry usually slept in and found it rumpled, still a bit warm from Harry’s body heat. Yawning widely, Draco sat up in bed and stretched his arms over his head, scratching at the back of his neck as his eyes roamed around the room.

He got up, shivering a little as his bare feet hit the chilly wooden floor, and stretched the kinks out of his spine once more, moving toward the bathroom. He really hated having a full bladder upon waking up. He unpleasantly recalled how sometimes his bladder would wake him up in the middle of the night, forcing him to get up and sleepily walk to the toilet to relieve himself and afterwards stumble back to bed in the dark. Lucky Harry was somewhat as tidy as he was.

Entering the bathroom, he didn’t want to startle Harry so he quietly raised the toilet seat and did his business; the running shower drowned out any sounds he made. Once finished, Draco lowered the seat back down and turned towards the sheer shower curtain; his eyes glazed over in lust at the silhouette of Harry washing, the curtain fluttering occasionally as he did so.

He smiled widely as he heard his lover singing softly to himself; thank Merlin Harry had other talents, such as defeating the Dark Lord, as he could never be a famous singer, off-key and tone-deaf as he was. Draco held back a chuckle at this before edging toward the shower stall, pushing the curtain quietly to the side and entering behind Harry.

Harry was oblivious, eyes closed, hands running across his body as he cleaned up himself, continuing to butcher the words of the Weird Sisters tune stuck in his head. He startled a moment, briefly wondering where he’d dropped his wand as he felt a presence behind him and turned, sighing with relief as he smiled shyly at Draco when he realized who was standing behind him. Smiling crookedly, Harry moved closer to Draco, aligning their bodies together and bringing his wet hands up to card through Draco’s hair as he tugged the blond’s head close and sweetly pressed his lips to Draco’s own, tongue sliding out to lick along them in greeting.

Draco hummed appreciatively and accepted his lover’s tongue, opening his mouth to run his own along Harry’s. He heard Harry moan and slid his wet hands to his back, pulling him closer, their dripping bodies pressing together and groins sliding wetly along one another.

Harry groaned at the contact, skimming his hands over Draco’s back, clawing, aroused at the feel of his lover against him. Draco moved his hands down to Harry’s arse, kneading the cheeks, giving a throaty laugh at the way he was making Harry whine with need. Draco pulled out of the kiss, staring down into Harry’s eyes, dilated with passion, before lowering himself onto his knees with an arched eyebrow, water cascading down on him, soaking through his golden hair, with Harry watching avidly.

He slid his hands up Harry’s slick legs, stopping at the erection pointing happily at him. Draco smirked up at him a moment before leaning forward, sucking the brunet’s cock into his mouth and holding Harry’s hips so he wouldn’t choke him from thrusting wildly into his mouth.

Gasping and head thrown back, Harry spluttered, choking slightly when some water went down the wrong way, but he didn’t care, and arched into Draco’s mouth, fingers scrabbling on the wet tiles for purchase. Draco pulled back until just the tip of Harry’s cock was in his mouth, before pushing back forward, fingers tightening, almost bruising Harry’s hips, taking the entire length into his mouth until his nose was buried into Harry’s thick curls.

Harry brought a fist to his mouth, biting down and digging his shoulder blades into the shower wall at the hard sucks Draco was divvying out each time he pulled back and surged forward again. Draco pulled off of Harry’s cock with a noisy ‘pop’, sticking his tongue out and using it to lick around the head and slit. Harry was going mad at the various sensations running through him, especially at having Draco on his knees, sucking and licking him. It didn’t take very long until Harry was shouting out a warning as he came hard and jerking into the blond’s mouth, almost collapsing and sliding along the tiled wall as he gazed down at Draco’s tongue washing his come-stained lips and sharp grey eyes looking up at him with unbearable heat and lust.

Draco stood then, using the handle of the soap holder to help him up so he wouldn’t slip in the slick tub. He fisted his hand in Harry’s hair, bringing the boy’s lips to his own again as he shared Harry’s taste with him. Harry moaned, grabbing onto Draco’s shoulders, holding on tightly as he was thoroughly kissed, feeling a little dizzy from coming, though he felt better now. Draco drew back from the kiss, turning so Harry’s back was to the wall opposite of the shower nozzle. He pushed at Harry until the hazy-eyed brunet was facing the wall, his back to Draco, and bending unconsciously at the waist as he felt Draco smoothing his hands along his arse.

Harry dropped his head as he felt Draco shift his hands to his arse cheeks, hissing as the blond spread him wide. He gasped, so hard it nearly hurt, when he felt Draco’s tongue skimming around his hole, preparing him.

After a few moments, in which he twisted, bit his lip repeatedly, and nearly fell to his knees, surrendering to Draco’s divine tongue, Harry felt Draco withdraw and stand back up, rubbing a finger against his twitching opening as he heard the blond rummaging around behind him for something or other.

Draco turned back around once he found what he’d been looking for—the hand lotion sitting on the back of the toilet—and squeezed a bit in his palm. Setting the bottle aside, he brought his hand to Harry’s arse, spreading the lotion along his lover’s moist hole, easing two fingers into the panting dark-haired man spread out in front of him. He felt more than heard Harry moan at the introduction of his fingers, smirking as he stretched them wide, pushing and pulling them around as he worked them into his lover’s body.

Quaking, Harry grabbed his cock, slowly fisting it as he felt Draco working him open, shivering somewhat as the erratic opening and closing of the shower curtain brought a wave of cool air into the steaming shower and chilled the hot drops on his wet skin. The water was still spraying heavily on them, but it was only hitting Harry’s back whenever Draco moved a certain way. He felt Draco’s fingers slip from his body, only to replace the brief emptiness with his cock, pushing in slowly, breaching the tight ring of muscle barely offering resistance.

Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s slick hips as tightly as he could without hurting him, pressing himself forward and holding still a moment after he was in. He heard Harry cry out at the intrusion, pushing his arse back as he pushed forward. Draco took only a moment to check himself, making sure he wouldn’t come right away before drawing out slowly and slamming back in hard, making Harry groan at the feeling. With a bruising grip on Harry’s slippery skin, Draco picked up speed in his thrusts, angling his hips to hit Harry’s prostate on each thrust, making the brunet cry out and claw at the wall beneath his hands, and push back ever harder.

Harry dropped a hand to his groin and began fisting his cock in time to the punishing thrusts his lover was hungrily driving into his body, his arm growing tired at the awkward angle in which it sat. After a few more squeezing tugs on his cock, Harry cried hoarsely and came all over his hand and the tiled shower walls.

His chest ached from panting so much as he felt Draco continue to stab through him, pounding into his body, before pausing suddenly, and then Harry felt the warmth of Draco’s come flood his insides. He felt Draco slide his hands soothingly up and down his chest, brushing over a nipple, hot breath heating the drops of water on his shoulder and pinking the skin before their breathing evened, and Draco slipped out, eliciting a pitiful whine from Harry. He stood up after a few moments, moaning at the feel of his sore arse having been used so roughly, shivering at the awareness of the blond’s seed trickling slowly out and oozing down the backs of his thighs, and turned, facing Draco.

After a searching look, Draco pulled Harry to him roughly. He locked his lips with his, tongue sliding sensually along Harry’s and moaning into his mouth at the erotic feel of his lover’s wet body against him.

They pulled apart with sated smirks and focused on bathing themselves, thoroughly enjoying each other’s bodies as they languidly rubbed at one another’s sensitive parts, and washed the other’s hair. Harry turned the water off before long and pushed the curtain aside, grabbing two towels from the towel rod, and handed one to Draco.

Once they finished drying off, they moved to the bedroom, lying down on their bed, exhausted. Harry cuddled up to Draco, humming appreciatively as his lover wrapped his arms round him and pressed his nose into Harry’s damp hair. After a moment or two, Harry pulled back and peered up at Draco questioningly. “So what was that all about?”

Draco smiled softly down at him and shrugged, tightening his hold on Harry. “Just felt like it,” he sleepily responded. “Do I need a reason to shag you?”

Harry smirked, laying his head down on his pillow. “Nope,” he said, closing his eyes. Luckily, it was the weekend and neither had to go to work. Rather than get dressed to go about their day, they lazily chose to stay in bed, drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms.

End


End file.
